Dog yaps
here is where dog organizes her ideas this rainwing thing i had this idea that loosely hangs on the rainwings from wings of fire but only keeps their ability to camoflauge, the fact that they're dragons, their vegetarianism, ability to spit venom, and the fact that only your relatives' venom can counteract someone else's venom as it melts your flesh off. so basically, completely throwing away the world of wings of fire, what if there was this land sprinkled with gigantic trees that are mass producers of fruit. each tree is occupied by a single family, but it's more like traditional/old asian families that are like huge clans of extended relatives. your tree marks your clan/family. the clan (we'll just call 'em that) is very family-centered and ruled by one monarch. monarchs will marry off some children in a dowry sort of way except both sides pay up to each family bc yay no sexism!! also to prevent inbreeding. this is often done with younger kiddos (in their early twenties in human years) bc your tree clan is your whole life- the young'ins will have more time to get used to living with their new family. if your tree is going under rough times and isn't producing enough fruit to feed everybody then the monarch will marry off a kid for free, no dowry required. the only reason the other clan accepts w/o getting a dowry payment is bc babies which equal social status! twice a year at the first full moon of both summer and winter, the clans meet up and chit chat and the more (healthy) babies you have, it proves you're doing well enough to be able to care for them. then you get more respect n stuff. oftentimes the parents of children who were married off to be less mouths to feed will get upset and challenge the monarch in a fight to the death. also if you have a troublemaker, the clan votes and there has to be a 2/3 majority to kick out the troublemaker. to mark the nuisance so that they can't use the "i'm lost and can't find my clan" excuse on other clans to be taken in, the monarch will use his/her venom on their snouts and because venom can only be counteracted by your relatives' venom, no one gives a crap about you to take the time to prevent you from being scarred. at that twice-a-year meetup of the clans the dragons cast out get to come back and beg forgiveness and acceptance. the whole idea is that living out on their own will humble them and fix them. if they're a butthead again, then they'll be cast out and scarred again. three times cast out, three times scarred, and you're a loner who no clan will ever take in. usually the roles of this society is everyone gathers fruit in baskets. how many baskets you fill for your workday to be over depends on your age. young kids one, teens three, etc. everyone better cooperate or the monarch (usually an old dragon) will have a long talk with you. and if you are a real jerk, as mentioned before, have fun living out on your own. oh and the trees give a wide variety of tropical fruits only bc the western world leaves tropical fruits extremely underrated. longans, mangosteen, cherimoya, and soursop galore in these trees. i have no clue what i would title this oof i need to write out the gist of the idea oh boy